Conventionally, a suspicious individual is imaged with using an imaging device such as a security camera in order to use it for security or as strong evidential information for identifying a criminal person.
As a system with using the security camera, there is known such a system that a predetermined place is imaged with using the security camera at any time and its image information is stored as a picture so that a criminal behavior is confirmed by displaying the recorded image information on a display in a case of a crime and/or an accident. In addition, there is known a suspicious individual imaging system (see Patent References-1 to 4, for example), in which a suspicious individual intrusion detector is provided in advance in the system, and in a case of intrusion of a suspicions individual, the suspicious individual is imaged by operating a security camera.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 9-198577
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 10-222773
Patent Reference-3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2001-302133
Patent Reference-4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2004-5511
However, in such a case that the criminal person is the trusted employee, like the office crime, since he or she is not imaged by the suspicious individual intrusion detector as the suspicious individual, the imaging system of the suspicious individual is useless.
Thus, in this case, such a time-consuming work that the predetermined place is imaged with using the security camera at any time and the picture of the suspicious employee is searched out of history information of the image information and confirmed becomes necessary.
There is disclosed a system capable of starting shooting by the imaging device by reading the ID information stored on the ID card owned by the employee with using a reader/writer, and capable of searching the image information on the basis of the ID information by associating the image information shot by the imaging device with the ID information and storing them.
However, when the suspicious person having no ID card illegally enters the room, the imaging device does not shoot the video, which becomes problematic for security reason.